


Three People

by apocryphile



Category: West Wing
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphile/pseuds/apocryphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XIV. The prompt I chose was "drunk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three People

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite go according to plan, and I gave up trying to build the premise for this story, which is that Sam, Josh and Donna get drunk the night after 17 People, and that when Donna apologises for the joke about Laurie, they start talking about sex, which in the charged atmosphere after Josh and Donna's moment, leads to this. Honestly, none of that really matters, though, it's pretty self-explanatory.

Josh actually had Donna tipped backwards in a dip like in the movies, one arm supporting her waist, the other cradling her head, and he was kissing her with everything he had. 

Sam grinned, leaning against the doorframe, enjoying the show. Donna twined her arms around Josh’s neck, pushing back, and as they straightened up he tightened his grip and lifted her slightly. She giggled against his lips. When he set her down she trailed her fingers up his neck and kissed him one last time before turning to Sam. As she reached out to him, Josh moved behind her, running his hands down her sides to rest on her hips, sneaking a quick nuzzle before resting his chin on her shoulder. Sam blinked and stepped forward, resisting the urge to shut his eyes.

When Donna slid her arms around him he felt a jolt, like electricity coursing through his veins. They all laughed softly, incredulously, and for a moment they didn’t move.

Donna searched Sam’s face and bit her lip with a quick glance back at Josh. “Should I…?” She took a deep breath and started again. “I’m going to go first, OK?” She blushed but nodded decisively, and then darted in and kissed him.

And God help him, but he could taste Josh on her mouth, and his knees nearly gave out when he realized he could feel four hands on his back. He nudged his tongue between her lips and tangled his fingers in her hair, reaching over her shoulder with his other arm, his hand landing at random against the side of Josh’s face. Their teeth knocked together and she pulled back, breathing hard, but before Sam could compose himself Josh had tightened his grip on them both and leaned in for a kiss of his own. Donna gasped as they squeezed her tightly between them, and then shivered as their hands moved from each other to her. 

Giggling, she reached down and then around, and unfastened all of their pants, squealing as Josh spun her roughly and recaptured her mouth, leaving Sam free to strip off his own clothes and start on hers. The obvious thing, then, seemed to be to let Josh undress himself, and Sam and Donna collapsed onto the bed in an ungainly heap, haphazard sloppy kisses landing everywhere, moaning as their hands roamed, trading bashful little smiles when they caught each other’s eye.

“Why in God’s name are you both still wearing underwear? You’re such a prude, Sam.”

Josh was grinning at them from the end of the bed, naked as the day he was born, but before Sam could so much as close his mouth, never mind formulate a response, he’d thrown himself down next to them, tugging impatiently at the waistband of Sam’s boxers. 

It was Donna’s turn to move away and watch, kneeling next to their scrabbling feet, heat rising in her cheeks as they fairly devoured each other with an ease borne of practice she’d promised herself she wouldn’t think too hard about tonight. When they came up for air she’d slipped off her lingerie, and Josh went completely slack-jawed and launched himself at her. She squealed as he toppled her back onto the mattress, laughing and squirming as he nipped and kissed and licked all over her chest, before settling happily on her breasts. 

“Your nipples,” he breathed against her skin, “are amazing.”

Her laughter was cut short as he pinched one and lightly bit the other, glancing up to gauge her reaction and then repeating the motion, harder. And then suddenly Sam was there too, his mouth where Josh’s hand had been, and this, this was what she’d imagined in a flash of startled incredulity when he’d first suggested it, haltingly, drunk on hilarity, exhaustion and Toby’s whisky, what felt like several lifetimes ago now. 

She tangled her fingers in their hair, letting her eyes drift shut, surrendering to the sensation. In unison, without so much as a word, they put their hands back on her and shuffled up the bed until they were level. She smiled as they leaned in and kissed her cheeks, remembering a photo from another drunken night when the same pose had seemed totally innocent. Her eyes fluttered open and they traded a round of lazy kisses, and for a fleeting moment Sam wondered whether maybe this wasn’t as far as it would go, drowsy cuddles as the sun came up. 

He was just musing, dazedly, that he’d be alright with that, that this would still be one of the most incredible, erotic memories of his life, when a hand he couldn’t immediately identify closed around his erection. He shuddered. 

It was Donna, and for a moment she gave him her full attention, lifting herself onto her side to face him, just barely touching her lips to his as she stroked him, a delighted grin spreading across her face as he gasped and moaned. She let him kiss her and then leaned back against Josh’s chest, her hand still on Sam’s cock, an expression of almost banal curiosity on her face.

“So what do we do now?”

Instinctively, Sam glanced at Josh, even though this had been his own idea. Josh shook his head slightly and inclined his head. 

Suppressing the urge to thrust into Donna’s hand, Sam took a deep breath and acted on the first image that crystallized in his mind. Feeling like an unprepared amateur porn director, he had Josh sit up against the headboard with Donna’s back to his chest. She caught on before Josh did and bit her lip, blushing, as Sam gently tugged her legs and kneeled in front of her.

“Is this OK?”

She nodded hurriedly, and Josh followed suit, reaching out to him. He leaned forward, repeating the pattern of their earlier embrace, smiling as the already familiar sensation of their hands on his skin eased the tension from his shoulders. 

“Whatever you want, buddy, OK?” Josh’s voice was even, firm, but then his lips curled into a grin and Sam felt his hands move to cup Donna’s breasts. She arched between them. “This was a good call, though,” Josh whispered. “Oh yeah,” Donna agreed, breathlessly, tugging Sam back for a kiss before he slid out of reach. 

For a few minutes he just sat back on his heels and watched as Josh’s hands roamed all over Donna’s body, squeezing her breasts, tickling her belly and gently spreading her thighs further apart, lifting her legs so they hooked over his. Humming contentedly, she shifted her hips forward and Josh hissed at the friction. Moving with more purpose now, he slid one hand to the juncture of her legs, and Sam tore his gaze away to take in the look on her face as her head rolled back against Josh’s shoulder. Josh caught Sam’s eye and held out his hand and, feeling daring, Sam leaned forward and sucked Josh’s fingers, enjoying the flash of heat in his eyes as he did so. 

He stretched out between their legs, curling his arms up under their thighs to rest his hands on Josh’s hips, and started just by breathing hard on the delicate tangle of Donna’s glistening curls. She sighed, a drawn-out high-pitched noise that was the last sound he heard for some time as he felt her legs slide over his shoulders, gripping his head. He chuckled against her sex and she bucked and he felt fingernails against his scalp. 

He put all his focus, all his affection and desire for her, every fantasy, every idle guess about her sexuality, into this one act of pleasuring her. His hips ground into the bed as he suckled on her clit until it swelled against his upper lip, and when he plunged his tongue inside her he pushed his head forward as hard as he could. When he felt Josh’s fingers against his cheek he had to bite back a fleeting stab of irritation, but as his lips grew slicker with warm silky moisture he just tilted his head and somehow managed to fit one of his own hands under his chin, slipping two fingers inside her and pressing up, swirling his tongue around her clit as Josh stroked it. 

Her legs lifted off his back, meaning he could hear her scream loud and clear, and he watched, elated, as her sex contracted and her whole body shook. He stayed close until the tremors subsided, and when she pulled his hair he planted a soft kiss against her drenched folds and another on Josh’s hand, resting now on her belly, before straightening up and flopping against them. 

“Wow, Sam… both of you, that was…”

They smiled dazedly for a moment, and then Josh pulled Sam forward to taste Donna on his lips. 

He stayed close, savoring the smell of them, the sound of their breathing, the softness of Donna’s belly against his throbbing erection, her hands lazily caressing his buttocks. In that moment, he wanted them both so badly he could taste it, but he was over his previous recalcitrance by then, and he could finally admit what it was that had made him suggest the whole crazy encounter in the first place. 

“Now, I want…” He felt them both go still, listening, and took a deep breath, pulling back so he could see their faces.

“I want to watch you. The two of you, together.”

They looked at each other and for a moment he was sure they’d say no, and why wouldn’t they? They all knew that one day, someday, the two of them would be together, and why should they let him be a part of such a meaningful moment?

He shuffled backwards.

“Do you need a minute?”

He stepped off the bed, faltering for a moment, and just as he was finding his feet, Josh answered.

“No, it’s OK. We…” He searched Donna’s face before turning back to Sam and she nodded. “We’d both really like that.”

“Are you sure?”

Sam directed the question at Donna, determined that if he saw the merest hint of hesitation he’d walk away then and there. She just smiled.

“Very sure, Sam. Come here.”

He grinned, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You guys are incredible.”

She pulled him close, wrapping her arm around his shoulder with a serious expression on her face.

“This… this is pretty incredible, Sam.”

He bit his lip.

“I’m glad.”

Her smile lit up her whole face, and for a few moments Josh left them be, swapping soft little kisses against his shoulder. Then he leaned over to engulf them both in a hug, playfully nipping Donna’s ear as he settled against her back. Wiggling his eyebrows with a goofy expression, he nudged Sam on the shoulder.

“So, Maestro, any stage directions?”

They all burst out laughing and Sam just shook his head, blushing, and eased backwards. Donna shifted in Josh’s arms, moving onto her back, and the expression on both their faces as their eyes met brought a lump to Sam’s throat. He bit his lip, apprehensive again, but they both just grinned wider than he’d ever seen and met in the middle for an unhurried kiss. His own mouth curling into a smile, Sam let his gaze rake over the length of their bodies, drinking in every detail. 

He was especially transfixed by their hands. As you would have expected, they were roaming with purpose, exploring and stroking, and for Sam the biggest thrill came from knowing what every touch felt like under their fingers – but every so often, their fingers would collide, and they’d stop, and slide their palms together, and just breathe for a few beats. It took him a while to realize they were whispering to each other, and by the time he noticed he quickly deduced they were dispensing with the contraception question, because Josh lifted their linked arms above Donna’s head, reached down with his other hand to position himself against her center, and drove up with a groan that curled Sam’s toes. An incoherent string of sounds spilled from Donna’s lips and she lifted her legs to cross them high around Josh’s hips, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Josh ground into her, lifting her slightly off the bed, braced on one forearm, the muscles in his back rippling from the exertion, and Sam had to close his eyes for a moment because it was almost too much. He listened to them moaning and gasping, feeling the bed shaking, his pulse hammering, and when he looked again Josh had pushed himself up, his hands framing Donna’s face, pumping into her in short hard strokes, and Donna had one hand on his chest and the other was sliding down her belly. Sam clamped his lips together before he could make a sound, his own hips bucking in time with Josh’s. Knowing the moment he touched himself he’d be undone, he clenched his hands into fists, waiting them out. 

Balancing on one arm, Josh reached down and tangled his fingers with Donna’s as she stroked her clit, rotating his hips in uneven circles, his hips shaking from the effort of holding back. 

“Come for me, baby,” he murmured, and Sam read it on his lips and gritted his teeth. 

She actually winked at him and nodded and Sam felt dizzy with desire. Josh’s laugh gave way to a roar as he felt her core fluttering around him and let go, pounding gracelessly into her as she convulsed under him. Sam’s fingers finally closed around his shaft and he shuddered, circling the tip with his thumb, fighting to keep his eyes open and his mouth shut, keeping his attention on what he was seeing, the familiar motions of his hand an afterthought to his pleasure. As he squeezed and pressed up just below the head of his cock, Josh thrust one final time and Donna pulled him down into her arms, her hands tangling in his hair as she kissed him, legs still twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Sam climaxed with a gasp, and blushed when they both looked at him, but when Donna reached for him he went willingly, and he found that he fit snugly against them, her arm around his shoulders and Josh’s around his waist. 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Anytime,” Josh replied.

“Well,” Donna added. “Maybe not any any…”

They laughed, and he kissed each of them. Josh eased himself out of their arms and padded to the bathroom, and Sam’s heart soared as Donna settled into his embrace, nuzzling his shoulder. 

“Sam?”

“Yeah?” He had to bite back an endearment. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“I know. Me either.”

“It feels like it should feel weirder.”

“Yeah.”

She shifted contentedly under his hands.

“I’m glad it doesn’t.”

Josh re-appeared. He knelt next to them, bending down to capture each of their lips. 

“I actually have a meeting in about an hour.”

Sam sighed.

“Yeah, me too.”

Donna made a face at Josh.

“If you’re going to use this as an excuse to try and make me come to the office when you promised – promised – I’d get the day off after being there yesterday, you’ve got another think coming.”

Josh threw his head back and roared with laughter. 

“I was going to offer you breakfast and use of my bathtub which you love so much, hot stuff.”

She glared at the nickname and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“You have actual food? Food that’s safe to eat?”

He pinched her nose.

“Emergency frozen bagels…” He looked at each of them, smiling with unguarded affection. “…for when I unexpectedly have the best night of my life with my two best friends.”

His words hung in their air between them for a moment, and then with one very last kiss each, they got up.

**Author's Note:**

> This story brought to you by tonsilitis, fever and hyperreactive airways, and having to cancel basically my entire week as a result. Aren't you lucky!


End file.
